A docking station may provide a simplified way of plugging in peripherals such as a monitor, a keyboard or a mouse to a device, such as a laptop computer. Due to a wide range of devices such as laptop computers, mobile phones, etc. that may be docked with these peripherals, different types of connectors, power signaling, and uses for these devices may require the need to eliminate physical connectors between the device and the peripherals.
For example, wireless docking is a key feature in environments where multiple docking pairs may be located in different areas (e.g., work stations or cubicle) that may be adjacent to one another. For example, a first cubicle may contain a first device and a first docking station to connect multiple peripherals; a second adjacent cubicle may contain a second device and a second docking station to connect with separate peripherals; etc. In this example, a problem may arise when wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) signals are used to provide high speed wireless data link with the docking pairs. For example, the first docking pair may be able to hear or detect the Wi-Fi signal at the adjacent second docking pair. Therefore “interference” may take place between the docking pairs.
Accordingly, a solution allowing efficient docking operations between docking pairs in the densely deployed environments (e.g., Corporate environment) is desired.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.